Rio: One-Shot Series
by KingofShadows2019
Summary: A series of one-shots that come to my mind.
1. A Big Mistake

The Amazon was illuminated beautifully in the colors of orange and red as the sunset slowly dipped into the horizon, letting stars and darkness take their rightful place in the sky.

Jewel purred with a grin curved on her beak as she cuddled her mate's feathery, broad chest.

It had been a long, exhausting day for the both of them, with Blu having to train with Eduardo, his father-in-law, and Jewel watching over the kids and helping her Aunt Mimi with an endless list of chores.

And as soon as both of them returned to the hallow that evening, as soon as they realized that their kids were away, playing with their friends out by the plunge pool, neither of them had said a word before they bolted into the hallow and got comfortable in their nest.

Jewel shifted beneath Blu's warm wing as she ran the left side of her face up his long neck, breathing in the scent of him. "I can't get enough of you," she moaned. And it was so true. Ever since Blu had started training with his father-in-law, learning the ways of the jungle and how to defend himself from attackers, Blu's body had taken on a leaner, muscular form, filled with strength and power. And Jewel had been obsessed with him, taking ever chance she could to have an intimate session with him, wether it was kissing him until their lungs screamed for air or spooning until her plumage was littered with his dark blue feathers, she'd cherished every moment.

"I could say the same to you," Blu's words were gentle and passionate as he stroked her crest feathers with his wing, and smoothly running it down her spine until he reached. She shivered, slightly raising her tail and letting her wings slack just a a bit.

She snuggled into him, enjoying the feeling of his soft, rich feathers intwining with hers ."I love it when you do that." She gave him small kisses along the sides of his black, solid beak, and then rested the side of her face on his chest. She, once again, breathed in his scent, and exhaled, listening to the slow rhythm of his heart.

Blu planted a kiss on her cheek, gazing down at the pure diamond that was his mate. "Well, are you excited to feel what I do next," he asked, giving her a sly grin with a hint of lust.

Jewel opened one turquoise eye, looking straight into his hazel. "Show me, handsome."

Not even a moment later, Jewel was lying back-first in the nest with Blu on top of her, pinning her down with his muscled body. And without warning, he devoured her neck with kisses and occasional licks.

Jewel responded by squirming and squealing beneath him, her wing grasping his solid body all the while.

"Blu," she gasped though her giggles, opening her neck to him. She let her wings move down to his tail, feeling his long length.

And suddenly, Blu's balance faltered, and his hips slammed into Jewel's, locking the most sensitive part of his body with hers.

They both gasped and quivered, their eyes slammed shut.

Hazel eyes met turquoise, and Blu chuckled nervously. "Sorry, Jewel, I didn't mean to do that." He said, guilt in his expression. Jewel wasn't one of those females who just had sex without warning—and he respected that. So he lifted himself from hers, embarrassed when he was already longing for the softness of her bare skin against his—

Jewel grabbed his waist with her sky-blue wing, and grounded him against hers once again. The sudden impact sent a tingling sensation storming through his lower region, and he let out a yelp and collapsed on top of his mate, gasping for breath.

His head was right next to hers as he looked at her through one eye. "Jewel, we can't do this here. The kids could come into the hallow at any second."

"Just five minutes." She begged. "It's been so long since you've done me." The lust in her eyes… he wouldn't dare say no.

And when he felt Jewel's flower heat up and moisten against his, when she gave him a seductive look and licked the edges of her gray beak with her small, red tongue, he curled his talons in, savoring the wetness that grew on his own bare skin.

He gave her a sly smile as he thrusted his hips to the side. He shivered and Jewel screamed. He said, "just five minutes, and then we're done."

Jewel was in a daze as she shook her head as an response. "five minutes," she repeated. And then she began moaning.

His hips thrusted left and right, down and up, as he made love to his mate. The muscles within him began to tighten, not use to this sensation. It had been so long since they've done this.

Jewel squirmed from beneath him, screaming his name. She grasped his head with her wing and connected her their beaks. She untwined her tongue with his, shivering as Blu moaned deeply into her throat.

Blu began to rub harder and faster—faster than he had ever gone before, his strengthened muscles being the reason for it—and Jewel felt her soft flower spasm with the friction, with the sexualized-harshness of each stroke. She was getting so close so soon.

She disconnected from the kiss with a gasp, her body quivering, and said, "Blu, you're…—" she clamped her beak down as her mate rubbed her harder. "… uh… I'm gonna cum." It was all she managed to say before she slammed her beak against his once more, trying to resist him from bringing her closer and closer to the edge—it was impossible.

Blu thrusted and thrusted and thrusted—

She was so close. She clenched her flower shut as she tried to resist her climax for just a few seconds. She was so close.

"Mom. Dad." A young, female voice said.

Blu stopped mid-thrust, and Jewel would've bellowed at him, if it weren't for what she saw at the corner of her vision—

Bia's was perched on the hallow porthole as her intelligent, yet maturing mind tried to process what she'd just saw her parents do.

Jewel's face paled, the lust completely drained from her system. But it was Blu who said, "Bia, honey, what are you doing here?"

Bia said, her eyes still wide, "I was just… I wanted to check and see how you guys were doing."

Blu slowly lifted himself from Jewel, his dark hazel eyes remaining locked on his youngest daughter.

And as Blu lifted himself, Bia's light hazel eyes flicked down to her parents private parts, now separated by a few inches, and she gasped with her wings clamped on her beak.

Blu followed Bia's gaze, and his beak gaped. The multiple bridges of sexual liquid between him and Jewel's cloaca glistened in the sunset.

He slammed his cloaca on Jewel's as he attempted to hide the embarrassing sight. Jewel whimpered beneath him. She, too, clamped her wings on her beak, her eyes closed, ashamed that Bia had heard such a sound from her.

Blu opened his beak to say something—

Bia blinked and shook her head, as if she were trying to erase the image of what she just saw. "I'll just go," she said, and bolted from the hollow.

Still lying on top of his mate, Blu sighed, and gazed down at Jewel. Her expression matched his.

How were they going to explain this?


	2. Obsession

~ _Roberto_

* * *

I was perched right at the entrance—the porthole—of her hollow, watching her sleep peacefully under the wing of that disgraceful pet.

I was soaked from the torrential rain pouring over the Amazon, but with the rage seething through my veins, with hatred burning within my heart, I didn't shiver as the howling winds brushed through my trenched feathers.

I hated that pet for stealing Jewel away from me, for stealing my hope of ever loving her, caring for her… _Touching_ her.

Whenever she was alone with me, I tried to charm her with spicy words, to lure her in, to make her cheat on her sad-excuse-for-a-mate, but she'd keep her distance every time—a mere hug being the only exception. It enraged me.

And when I decided to risk it, and slowly, gently bring my beak, my body, closer to hers, to let intimacy spark between us, she would back away with a slightly confused expression, making up an excuse so she could leave.

I took a few silent steps toward their nest, glaring down at Blu's sleeping form.

There was a flash of lighting and a roar of thunder, but I continued to near them, with every step.

I felt myself clutching the sharp piece of rock I had in my talons.

If I could just kill him right now… Have his blood spilling on my feathers and the rough, wooden floors…

My grip on that rock loosened. _Not here._

There was a light moan as Jewel shifted beneath her mate's wing, mumbling something before going silent.

A small smile curved on my beak at the sight of her.

She was so beautiful…

I nearly outstretched my wing to stroke those healthy, flowing crest-feathers, but I restrained myself, reluctantly so.

But then… The smile vanished.

The way she was nestled into him… The way she unconsciously smiled with her breathing so relaxed, as if she were taking in his scent… She was truly in love with him.

My talons scratched against the wooden floor, and I glared down at him—Blu.

The rock in my talons seemed to grow hot, as if it were anxious to shed blood, to take a life.

My words were nothing more than a breath of air, "I'll kill you one day for taking her from me, Blu." It was a promise.

Thunder sounded from the black clouds above. And I felt its reverberations beneath my feet.

Perhaps I would've ended his miserable existence right there, if it weren't for the flash of turquoise I saw in my vision.

Jewel.

I went stiff, my eyes slowly drifting in her direction, praying that she hadn't seen me.

It must've been the thunder that had disturbed her sleep, because Jewel blinked once, twice, waking up slowly.

I took a few quick steps to the entrance and launched myself from their hollow and out into the heavy storm, carefully flying back to my own hollow.

* * *

 **This is a little story I may or may not continue. Let me know if you think I should.**


	3. A Big Mistake: Part 2

"B-Bia, why did you do that?" Tiago stuttered, backing up into the wall of the abandoned hollow on the far outskirts of the tribe. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Relax, Tiago," Bia said, stalking up to her little brother, swaying her short tail feathers. "I'm just trying something I saw mom and dad do yesterday."

Tiago swallowed a lump in his throat. "That involves… kissing?"

She nodded, pressing every inch of her sky-blue plumage against her brother's deep ocean, reaching up to wrap her wings around his neck.

Her and Tiago were nearly a year old now, and since then, her brother had went through a huge growth spurt. He towered over both of his sisters.

She gazed up at Tiago with a seductive look she'd seen her mother give her dad many times before, saying, "so, will you kiss me, Tiago?" She rested her head on his chest.

"Y-yeah," he got out, awkwardly wrapping his wings around his sister.

A small smile curved on her beak as she stood on her tippy toes and locked beaks with her brother.

For the first few moments, Tiago was incredibly stiff, the kiss bland and empty. But a few moments later, he began stroking his sisters back, smoothly running his wingtips down the column of her spine, reaching her tail feathers.

Bia moaned softly into his throat, arching her back into him and raising her tail feathers just slightly. She began to feel heat build up, right between her legs. It was a strange, tingly sensation that had her kissing her brother more passionately.

Bia disconnected from the kiss with a gasp, nuzzling his beak with hers. "That's enough kissing, Tiago." Bia whispered, her breathe untwined with his.

Tiago whispered back, "I think I know what to do." He gave her a peck on top of her head. And then swooped her up in his wings.

"T-tiago," Bia stuttered, her eyes going to the pile of leafs and then her brother, who carried her with ease. "What are you doing?"

He didn't bother answering her or meeting her confused expression. Tiago was going off pure instinct.

Slowly, gracefully, he laid her down onto the pile of leafs, his eyes remaining on her beautiful face all the while.

He crawled onto her, his body over hers, their beaks only inches apart, sharing breath.

Bia's eyes were wide as Tiago said, "let me take it from here, Bia." Her heart was racing in her chest. The arrogant, male dominance in his tone… it made her shift beneath him as the tingling between her legs began to ache with want.

"Please." She breathed out, barely a sound as she gazed up into her brother's hazel-nut eyes.

Tiago gave her a lustful grin as he tucked a wing behind her head. "Not yet," he said, softly.

Bia whimpered. "Please."

Tiago's kiss was gentle, soothing, a slow start to what was about to come. His tongue snaked into her beak, running his saliva-coated flesh over hers with passionate grace.

Bia's moan was deep and pure, and it made Tiago's mating instincts come to life.

She curled her talons into the leaves as he tasted every inch of her beak, using his other wing to feel every inch of her, traveling lower and lower, nearing that aching spot.

But he was slow, so agonizingly slow to reach between her legs, caressing her chest and her soft belly with his wingtips, leaving swirling traces in her gorgeous plumage.

Tiago loved doing it though, touching her, feeling her. But not just for the teasing. Her feathers… each one of them, he realized, were soft and rich—healthy. He could only imagine how her flower would feel against his.

He envied the bird that'd one day take his sister as a mate, he thought, as he licked the top palates of her beak, making her let out a soft sound into his throat. He noticed this craving growing within him, a craving for her. Even now, he craved for more of her. And it was only going to get worse for him, and maybe for her, too.

If only they weren't siblings, so she could be his.

But when Tiago finally dipped between her legs—Bia was squirming with anticipation—he stroked slow, taunting circles along the outer edges of her moist patch of skin, teasing her, once again, and not letting her get what she wanted all at once.

Her squeak was emphasis enough. A desperate plea.

"Tiago..." He silenced her with a soft kiss, and he caressed her wetness in a slow, circular motion, but only once—and stopped.

Bia managed to unlock their beaks long enough to whisper, "please." She wrapped her wings around his neck, her light hazel gazing into his dark. Her eyes were a pool of lust.

And Tiago smirked at her for it, her begging. He found that he loved hearing that word come out her beak. _Please._

Oh, he was a bastard for that. He knew it, too. It's what made his grin widen.

And Bia would've bellowed at him for his cruel, clever teasing if it weren't for the first, soft touch of his wingtip on her flower that had every muscle in her body going loose, as she fully submitted herself to him.

She moaned and moaned as he massaged her in that circular motion, his wingtips soaked with her juices. He'd change up his technique, going down and up, left to right, and each moan that came from her beak was like a soothing melody, making that lust swirling within him near-dangerous.

He kissed her, feeling those lovely moans caress his throat in the most sensuous way.

It was why he increased his pace, rubbing her harder, enjoying the feeling of Bia squirming violently beneath him.

Breaking from the kiss, he lowered his beak to her ear-hole, and whispered, "if you say please, I'll consider making you cum."

Again, that soft, pleading sound slipped from her beak.

He slowed down his pace. A harmless, unspoken threat.

"Please," she blurted without hesitation. She tightened her grip that she had around her brother's neck. "Please. _Please._ "

Tiago chuckled as he lifted his wingtip from her cloaca and to his beak. He sucked on them, a low rumble in his throat as he tasted her.

"You taste… sweet," he commented. "Like honey." He kissed her again, letting her taste her own juices.

But Bia couldn't wait a second longer.

She thrusted her hips into his, locking the most sensitive parts of their bodies together. Bia outright screamed at the sudden wave of pleasure that stormed through her veins.

And Tiago collapsed on top of his sister, breathing heavily. He may have been going off his newly awoken mating instincts, but nothing could've prepared him for what he just felt.

And it was at that moment, when their cloacae kissed, that Tiago knew that he no longer craved for her. No, he was now addicted to her. And he cursed himself for it.

Tiago didn't give her another smirk, didn't bother to say another word, as he hoisted himself up and thrusted his hips to the left, dragging himself across her sleek skin.

It took all his will to not collapse onto his sister once more. With that first thrust to the left, he took in a gasp of air, that spot between his legs throb, almost unbearable.

He gazed down at her, studying her.

Her head had fallen back onto the leaves, her chest pounding. She opened one eye, the very sight of that one light hazel orb dream-like. _Go on_ , she seemed to say.

So, he thrusted to the right. That tingling speared up his spine, every one of his ocean blue feathers on end.

Left, right, left, right, left—

Bia screamed, and came for the first time, her juices spilling down her tail feathers onto the rough hollow floor beneath.

And Tiago let himself fall onto her once again, but continued to rub himself against her, faster, harder than he every could with his wingtip.

He felt Bia's flower spasm against his as she climaxed once more, and she lurched beneath him, screaming his name.

That tingling sensation in his flower began to worsen. He didn't know how much longer he could last.

Left, right, left, right, left, right—

Bia crushed her beak against his, screaming into his throat. He shivered as he felt her cloaca clench shut, quivering as it did so. She was trying to hold back her next climax.

He thrusted faster and faster, just for the hell of it.

Bia separated her beak from his by only an inch, their panting breathes intwining. "Mmm… Tiago…" She moaned and locked their beaks together once again. It was her only response to his increased thrusting.

The quivering in her cloaca became more frantic; he savored the feeling of it.

But he was close. He was so close.

He clenched his own cloaca shut as he felt his climax nearing. His muscles tensed, and he sped up his thrusting to its max.

His climaxed roiled through his whole body, thrashing and roaring to be let free.

It was his turn for his body to start quivering, his talons curling in as he tried to hold it back for just a few seconds longer.

But suddenly…

Something deep within himself, ancient and unknown, overtook his mind as he lifted his hips in the air, disconnecting their flowers.

And with all his strength, slammed them back down.

A moan broke from Tiago's beak.

Bia screamed his name

Their climaxes were ferocious, tearing through their bodies and minds like a spearing arrow would paper.

There were black spots in their vision as they breathed heavily, every inch of themselves shaking, numb.

Tiago's body went limp on sister's. His head was right besides hers. He looked at her with one eye and Bia did the same. They gazed at each other for a few moments, revisiting the last seconds of their love-making.

"Thank you, Bia, for all of it." He said, his body sliding off hers. He laid beside her in the pile of leaves, staring up at the roof of the hollow.

The full moon was now high in the sky, its soft, flowing rays illuminating the small, tight hollow.

Bia gave him a warm smile, turning on her side and nuzzling her head into his chest, her wing stroking his plumage. "You're welcome," she whispered, taking in the scent of him, listening to the slow, calm rhythm of his heart.

"Hey," she called, the word gentle on her toungue. She looked up at him, her head still rested on his chest.

Tiago looked down his chest at her. And... God...

One look at her face, and that craving for her surged through his veins, his mind. He nearly pinned her back down to the pile of leaves and fucked her all over again. But he managed himself enough to simply meet her gaze.

Still… she was so beautiful.

She went on, "I didn't know you'd be so good at… what we just did."

Tiago forced out a chuckle, trying to distract himself from how much he craved her. "I'm going to be honest, I really didn't even have an idea _what_ I was doing. I just… went off what I thought was the right move, you know."

"hmm," was her only reply. She still remembered what her brother had whispered into her ear-hole, so deviously, every word a piece of a trap to lure her in. _If you say please, I'll consider making you cum._ Those graceful words still sent chills through her spine.

What Tiago had whispered to her… it wasn't her brother who whispered those words, but a lust-struck male buried deep within his mating instincts, wanting to feel dominance over his lover by making her beg for her climax.

The thought had her cum-covered flower aching.

She said, casting aside the thought, "was all that teasing apart of your 'right moves'?"

A smug grin. "Oh, definitely. It's nice hearing my big sister beg."

"Jerk." She mumbled out.

Tiago let out a low laugh.

A small smile curved on her beak as well.

But it vanished just as fast.

There was silence between them.

And then…

"You think, what we just did, might have some consequences in the future?" A sudden, heavy question.

Tiago met her gaze, concern there, in his deep hazel eyes.

He opened and closed his beak, thinking of the best response. "I-I don't know." He finally said. "But aren't you supposed to be the know-it-all?"

"Dad said I'm too young to be learning about bird mating." She replied, sharply. Then added, "and what it does." The words made her go hollow.

Tiago's beak formed a thin line. "What it does." He mused, too quietly for her too hear.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He said. Bia looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. "We'll look into it tomorrow. But for now, Bia, let's just get some rest." He enveloped her in his wing as emphasis.

Bia sighed. "Fine." It was all she said before nuzzling herself into him. She was tired and was glad that she'd told her mom that she was sleeping over a friend's hollow before leaving.

Tiago whispered, "I love you, Bia."

She'd already fallen asleep.

* * *

They slept comfortably in each other's wing that night, Bia especially, a smile curved on her beak as she breathed evenly.

Bia and Tiago have made a very big mistake.

* * *

 **A few of you told me I should have Blu and Jewel show Bia what they were doing. I just decided to change that idea up a bit and have Bia try what she saw her parents doing with Tiago.**

 **Let me know your opinions in the review.**

 **And if you guys still want me to write the smut of Jewel and Blu showing Bia what mating is, just let me know. I'll be more than happy to.**


End file.
